


Love and Lighthouses

by allxthexwords



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Sarif ending, post-game fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxthexwords/pseuds/allxthexwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after the events at Panchaea, Adam and Faridah go away on a vacation together to relax and recuperate from lingering stresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Lighthouses

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for Mikki that I wrote months and months ago.

It was strange to be sitting passive with a bunch of passengers in a plane, instead of in the cockpit actively flying towards the destination. Sparing a glance out the window, Faridah let out a bored sigh, drumming her fingertips against the plastic top of the armrest until Adam grabbed hold of her hand and entwined their fingers, stilling her relentless fidgeting. Without a word, he brought the back of her hand up his lips and placed a soft kiss on the skin before returning their hands to the armrest and his attention to the film on the screen on the chair in front of him.

 

Six months had passed since Panchaea, and things had finally started to settle down, and for all of the work that they had put in, for all the times that they had put their lives on the line, Sarif had sent them off on a vacation together. So that’s where they now were, Cypress Moon Inn – it was small, there were only three rooms available, so David had simply booked the whole Inn for the two of them. 

The nightmares were less frequent now. Sometimes Adam would wake in a cold sweat with a start, and she would pull him back down to bed with her slowly, smoothing her hands over and through the locks of his hair, saying nothing because there was nothing she could say to make the horrors they had faced disappear. They had survived it though; they had made it through alive, together, and that was what mattered.

Once they had unpacked into the suite they liked the best, and tested out the bed, Faridah pulled on one of Adam’s sweaters and a pair of leggings before opening the sliding glass door and walking out onto the porch. Leaning on the wooden railing, watching the sunset and the lighthouse flash away into the night, she heard Adam groan and move about in the bedroom. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he kissed the one spot on her neck he knew would always make her squirm. He chuckled as she smacked his forearm, before settling into his embrace.

“Can it just always be like this?” She asked, after a few moments spent in peaceful silence.

“No. Let’s be honest, you’d miss the VTOL too much… But, we can come back.”


End file.
